After Midnight
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Secuela de "12:00 AM". Pensamientos y demás transcurren en Chunk, mientras que acompaña a Luna de regreso a su casa.


**After Midnight:** **Ya sé, ya sé, había dicho** ** _"Septiembre será el mes en el que suba la secuela de "12:00 AM", el One-Shot de Chunk-Luna",_** **sin embargo decidí hacerlo hoy, ¿por qué?. Tenía ganas, no, mentira, eso puede ser una excusa, mejor dicho, la hice hoy por el tema de que me tomaré un largo "break", un descanso en el que no subiré fics de Loudcest por un tiempo, ojo, en ese intervalo, puede que suba uno o dos como máximo. Después de terminar esta pequeña historia, les dejaré más abajo la situación.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de TLH, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener, nada más.**

* * *

¿Qué pasa por tu mente? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso será une error lo que uno hace?. Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, se pasó sus manos por las sienes, masajeando las mismas, intentando "descifrar ese mensaje" de suma importancia. No, no hacía falta ser un científico o un experto para reconocer lo que uno tenía delante de sus propios ojos. Simplemente estaba bien para ellos, total, ¿qué importaba lo que un puñado de idiotas dijera de ellos?. Alguien había dicho que el amor no tenía barreras para nada, sin embargo, para que aquella persona que la estaba acompañando por las frías calles de Royal Woods, solamente habían temas que le preocupaban, sobre todo si algún día llegara una orden de su ex-pareja, la cual lo quería encerrar en la peor prisión y que allí sufriera las peores vejaciones, las torturas que los presos le harían, iban a ser de una pesadilla que jamás podría despertar.

El reloj marcaba las 2:00 AM, aquella bella castaña rockera iba acurrucada contra su pecho, habían terminado de limpiar aquel bar, en el cual sus amigos habían hecho todo un desastre. Si uno se quedaba allí un buen rato y miraba la gran "destrucción" dejada, era como si un grupo de piratas o un tornado hubieran pasado por allí, arrasando con todo a su alrededor, cosa que hizo enfurecer al dueño, quien tendría que pagar todos los dueños con su propio dinero, pero al final tuvo Chunk, sí, aquella persona que acompañaba a Luna Loud, la futura Estrella del Rock, a su casa, debió pedir perdón y que se haría cargo de todo el daño causado por sus amigos, cosa que aceptó el dueño, pero con la condición que los perdonaría si se quedaban a limpiar todo el daño. Él lo aceptó y de ahí los dejó a ambos con todo el desastre provocado.

Tal vez el tiempo para aquel grandote había llegado, decía que ya no estaba más acostumbrado a las fiestas salvajes, cosa que le gustaban a más no poder, era como el combustible para un auto, pero en el fondo, cada vez que veía a su amiga con ellos, sentía que no podía acercarse por el miedo de que alguien malinterpretara el amor con un delito de mayor peso, por eso tuvo que guardarse todo ese "cargamento" dentro suyo, soportando cada día como aumentaba más su "peso" y de ahí lo hundía en lo más profundo de su ser, llegando hasta la desesperación.

¿Fue pura casualidad? ¿Fue el destino que lo tentó a hacer esa jugada en la "ruleta" de ese "Casino"?. Quién sabe, pero Chunk lo hizo, temblaba del miedo, estaba sudando frío, como si fuera un Oficial del "Titanic" dando la orden para evadir al iceberg que colisionaría contra aquel barco, hasta que finalmente lo hizo, soltó lo que llevaba dentro de él, expresándolo ante Luna: No le importaba si iba a responder con un "No" o el silencio, sin embargo algo pasó: Ella lo aceptó, demostró ese sentimiento que compartían y le dijo que no tenía de por qué temer a nada, ella lo iba a respaldar, estarían juntos, a pesar de que Chunk le contó sobre la ruptura con su ex-novia, la cual le había deseado lo peor y eso aumentó mucho más su dolor emocional, pero ahora, él se sentía como un Rey que asumía el poder junto con su amada Reina, ya no tenía de qué temer.

\- _"No sé si fue la suerte o el destino, no creo en lo primero, pero con lo ocurrido con mi ex, bueno, ya es cosa del Pasado, ¿por qué vivir de algo que me seguiría lastimando?. Es mejor dejarlo ir, que ella sea feliz, yo la amaba, pero a la vez amaba a Luna y no podía soportarlo más. Estaba...¿cómo decirlo?, ah sí, en una especie de "Limbo Eterno", un "Loop" que me atormentaba a más no poder, pero ahora me siento más tranquilo, ligero".-_ Pensó Chunk, mientras que ya estaban cerca de la Casa Loud, solo unas dos cuadras más y listo, ya la chica llegaría a su destino.

Se detuvo ante ella, quien se giró para verlo.

\- ¿Chunk? ¿Estás bien, cariño?.- Preguntó Luna, quien caminó de vuelta hacia él.

Éste no respondió ni nada, simplemente se quedó callado, mirando hacia a un lado y de ahí apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la joven.

\- Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿recuerdas?. Yo te haré feliz y no me importa lo que la gente diga de nosotros.- Juró el sujeto, quien la abrazó con ternura y ella se ruborizó.

\- Gracias, Chunk, tú quédate tranquilo, a la mierda con lo que nos digan: Nosotros nos amamos ¿y qué importa lo que nos quieran lanzar?. Ellos no tienen su vida, que se hagan cargo de la suya, pero estando contigo, me siento muy feliz, no importa la diferencia de edad ni nada, tú no eres un monstruo, ni un depravado ni nada. Eres más que mi amigo, mi hermano, la persona que siempre estuvo conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas junto con George, Sam y Tabby, eres más que eso: Eres la persona con la quiero compartir mi vida y estar para siempre a tu lado.- Fueron las dulces palabras de Luna, quien se le lanzó encima, él la atrapó en el aire y de ahí compartieron un tierno y dulce beso, uniendo sus labios bajo la luz de los faroles de las calles.

Pronto, el reloj marcó las 3:00 AM, ¿qué importaba si se tardaban un poquito más?. Total, no había de preocuparse, él iba a estar a su lado, protegiéndola, amándola con todo su corazón y su alma, cumpliría esa promesa y nunca fallaría.

Después de eso, ella tomó la mano de su novio y ambos caminaron hacia la Casa Loud nuevamente, por aquellas silenciosas calles de Royal Woods.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Aquí la tienen esta pequeña historia, recién salida del horno.**

 **Si les soy sincero, cuando escribí el año pasado "12:00 AM", temía bastante, estaba muy asustado por cómo sería la opinión, pero vi que a muchos les gustó y por eso aquí se las traigo la secuela. Sé que me tardé bastante, no sabía cómo diseñarla, necesitaba pensar bien el desarrollo, todo, no es fácil para mí escribir estas historias y el Loudcest, me tomo mis tiempos.**

 **Ahora, con respecto a los grandes proyectos, les diré entre este mes y el que viene le daré más importancia a "Ficgelion", quiero terminarlo en Mayo y de ahí, para las vacaciones de Invierno, en Julio, hacer el homenaje al "Amanecer de los Muertos", proyecto compartido con Sr Kennedy, AnonimousReader98 y El Caballero de las Antorchas. Tengan paciencia que saldrá.**

 **Por último, no digo que este descanso largo que me tomaré no significa que no vaya a seguir haciendo fics de Loudcest, continuarán, tanto de Lincoln con sus hermanas, como de Linka con sus hermanos, solamente que será uno o dos. Sumado a eso, terminaré otros proyectos que tengo como "Saint Miraculous: Episodio G", ahora se vienen los nuevos tomos de los mangas de Saint Seiya: Next Dimension y Saintia Shö, en los cuales estoy trabajando también en Fanfiction (y en el primero harán un cameo los Louds, se llama "Saint Simpsons: Next Dimension").**

 **Para los autores que conozco, durante este "Break" que me doy, los que quieran usar a mi OC Alexander, tienen mi permiso.**

 **Eso es todo, espero que disfruten de este One-Shot y nos estamos viendo muy pronto.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima, amigos!.**


End file.
